


Falling for You

by AlyaBug (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Excessive Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: Marinette literally falls for Alya and their relationship changes from best friends to girlfriends.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing Fluff Month, I decided to take the prompts and turn them into an excessively fluff story. It will definitely take me longer than August to finish, but I am starting it.

“Oh, this would look so cute on you!” Alya said, holding up a dark pink A-line dress.

“I like the neckline.” Marinette agreed, feeling the fabric thoughtfully. It was a soft cotton blend. Very comfy.  “It’s a little short though. I don’t know if I could pull it off.”

Alya laughed. “Girl, you can pull _anything_ off. Don’t worry.”

Marinette blushed, feeling warm at her praise. She considered the dress. It _was_ pretty cute. And she always liked wearing things that Alya liked. She checked the tag and grimaced. “Uh, no. I could make this myself for a fourth of that price.”

“You’re so stingy.” Alya rolled her eyes and continued looking through the racks.

Marinette put the dress back, making sure to remember the style of the neckline to use on a future project. “I just don’t see why I would spend that much when I could make it myself.”

“Point.” She considered a shirt for a second before moving on. “You need to make me more things, so I don’t have to buy clothes either.”

“I have designed you _so_ many things.” Marinette pointed out, a blush threatening to creep up her face again. It was easy to design clothes for someone as pretty as Alya. “You just always get impatient during the fittings.”

“You take so long and you always poke me with the pins.” Alya complained, her attention on a rack of button downs.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t if you didn’t squirm so much!”

Alya stuck her tongue out and started to grab a plaid shirt off the rack. Marinette grabbed her arm.

“Oh no you don’t. Put it back.” Marinette warned.

“But I like plaid!” Alya whined.

“And you have like, 30 plaid shirts. You said specifically that you wanted something ‘cute and different’. While plaid may be cute, it’s definitely not _different_.” Marinette took her appointment as fashion advisor very seriously.

Alya pouted but she put back the shirt. She shrugged. “I’m not seeing anything here really. Want to try somewhere else?”

“Sure.” They headed out of the boutique and wandered down the quiet, narrow street. The afternoon sun peeked through the buildings and glinted off Alya’s reddish curls. Marinette lost all track of what she was going to say as she admired the way the sunlight created a halo of wispy hair around Alya’s beautiful face. It was suddenly hard to breath.

“This one looks cute.” Alya’s voice broke through her daze. She was pointing to another boutique, smiling widely. Marinette blushed and followed her inside the shop. It was cute inside, lots of dresses in various colors. Marinette’s fashion focused mind picked out several displays with outfits that deserved a closer look.

Alya grinned and marched over to a rack, determinedly looking through it. Marinette chuckled to herself. Alya always came shopping with a goal and went about it systematically. It was cute to see her so focused. Marinette glanced around slowly, not really planning on buying anything today unless something jumped out at her.

Alya picked a dress off the rack and held it up to herself. “What do you think of this?”

The dress was a deep red, with a flared skirt and a thick black strip around the waist. It was cute and would definitely look great on Alya.

She gave her a thumbs up. “Try it on!”

Alya looked at the tag and frowned. “It’s not my size.”

That wouldn’t do! Marinette scanned the small boutique, seeing if they had more of the same dress in another location. After a brief search she spotted the deep red color over by the window. Quickly she checked the tags. Success! Marinette held up the dress in triumph.

“Yay!” Alya said, and Marinette felt a warm pride at being able to help. Alya took the dress from her and ran her hand over the neckline. “I think this one is slightly different though.”

Marinette tilted her head. “Yeah, this one has more strappy sleeves. I think I like it more, actually.”

“Yeah, same.” Alya grinned, making Marinette’s stomach flip.

“Are you going to try it on now? Or look around more.” She asked, pushing down the confusing nervous feeling.

Alya held the dress out in front of her, admiring it. “I, like, really like it, so I think I might just try it on.”

“Go for it.” Marinette said, encouragingly.

Alya grinned and headed towards the small dressing room. Marinette looked idly at the nearby racks as she waited for her best friend to change.

“Oh, girl, it’s so cute!” Alya’s excited voice came from behind the curtain.

“Show me! Show me!” Marinette demanded.

“One second.” There was the sound of a zipper and then the curtain opened.

Marinette felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Alya looked _amazing_. The flare of the skirt hugged Alya’s full hips, the hem swirling at her knees. The black sash sat right under her breasts, bringing attention to her curves, and the sweetheart neckline and the cut of the straps accentuated her strong shoulders.

“How do I look?” She asked, spinning around. Her hair lifted and flowed as she spun and Marinette felt dizzy watching her. Alya smiled, lips quirking to one side and Marinette was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her.

“G-great!” Marinette managed to force out, face hot and heart beating fast. What was going on? This was how she felt when she was around Adrien, but this was just Alya. Just smart, loyal, strong, _beautiful_ Alya. Her _best friend_.

Alya’s smile was the brightest thing she had ever seen. “Awesome. I really like it and it’s not too expensive, so I think I might get it.” She swished the skirt from side to side for a moment before closing the curtain to change back into her regular clothes.

Marinette held onto a table of accessories as she tried to calm herself down. If she was honest with herself, this wasn’t the first time she had wanted to kiss Alya or felt like this around her. This time was just more intense. It was just normal stuff. Alya was really pretty. That was just a fact. Of course she would feel that way around her. It didn’t mean she was _into girls_ or anything. Right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alya opening the curtain again. “Hey girl, are you okay?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the way Marinette was gripping the edge of the table.

“I’m f-fine.” Her ears were red. It felt like when she first started talking to Adrien. This was stupid. Alya was her best friend. She was more comfortable around her than anyone else.

Alya shook her head, smiling. “Whatever weirdo. I’m totally going to get this dress, ‘cause it’s sexy. Do you want to look around to see if you want anything?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed distractedly.

“Oh, these shoes! They are so you.” Alya squealed and held up a pair of pink heels with little bows on them.

They _were_ super cute. “Oh, I like them.” Her nervousness was suddenly lessened as she admired the shoes. They were well made, and she checked the display for the price. Reasonable.

“Try them on,” Alya urged.

“Okay, but they’re pretty tall so I’ll probably fall on my face.” Suddenly she really didn’t want Alya to see her fall down.

“I believe in you,” Alya said, laughing.

Marinette felt her stomach flip at her encouragement and slipped her flats off. Leaning on the wall, she fit the heels on her feet. They weren’t as bad as she expected, but still rather wobbly. Or maybe that was just her shaky nervous legs.

“So cute.” Alya squealed. “How do they feel?”

Marinette took a step. “Definitely a little too --” Her second step landed wrong and her stomach dropped as she felt herself fall.

Strong, firm arms wrapped around her, steadying her. Marinette’s heart beat in her ears as she looked up at her best friend. As their eyes met she knew that label was no longer accurate to describe her feelings.

“You okay?” Alya asked with a giggle, a slight blush on her face. Marinette’s knees felt even weaker at the sound of her voice. There was no way she could deny it anymore.

She was in love with Alya.


End file.
